


Next Time Just Skip the Mistletoe

by litharalen



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Fyeah Everlark’s Secret Santa 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litharalen/pseuds/litharalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus, and I am not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Time Just Skip the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [titania522](https://archiveofourown.org/users/titania522/gifts).



> Again, Merry Christmas titania522! Thank you so much for the kind words. About this Fic, I’ve never written in a child’s voice, but every other angle I tried to come from just wouldn’t fit. I can say it was an adventure trying to describe a 5-year-old’s POV, when I haven’t been one,(or been around one significantly) in decades. UnBeta’d so all mistakes are my own.  
> And please check out my wonderful gift "Lost and Found" by Titania522 Fyeah-everlark secret Santa 2014 on Tumblr. You can find me on Tumblr also with Litharalen.

"Whatever this thing is, _oh my God_!" 

Cicely managed to drag her eyes away from the dwindling line in front of Santa's big green chair, as her mommy took another huge bite of a puffy looking bread roll. Her mommy was making her so mad right now. She really, _really_ needed to talk to Santa. It was super, majorly important that she tell him that she'd changed her mind about the singing Elsa doll she asked for in her letter this year. It was only three days until Christmas, and she was scared that if she didn't talk to him soon, there wouldn't be enough time to get her present. 

"Want a bite?" her mother asked, holding the roll down to Cicely's lips. 

"No thank you." Cicely huffed, crossing her tiny arms and scowling. She truly wanted to stomp her foot in annoyance, but she didn't want to make her mama swat her bottom with Santa in the room. Her mommy had let her wear her red, clicky-clack shoes, and they would have made a really loud noise on the shiny floor. But then Santa would put her on the naughty list for _sure,_ and she just had to get her wish his year! 

"You sure?" she teased waving the roll around. "It's filled with cheese, you love cheese." her mother explained trying to get Cicely to smile. 

"No, Mommy," she whined catching her mother's wrist a tugging impatiently on her arm, "When are we gonna go see Santa Claus?" Her mother responded with a raspy chuckle. 

"Soon, I promise," she said leaning down to give her a huge smacking kiss on the cheek, before playfully jerking one of her chocolate colored braids. "Just let me finish talking to your Aunty Johanna." 

"Fine." Cicely pouted, turning back to stare at Santa's line. There were only four kids in line now! They would only have to wait a few minutes! She arched her neck up and stared pleadingly up at her mama with huge grey eyes. 

"Soon, Peanut," she smiled and reached behind Cicely and grabbed a couple cookies. Her mommy kept the green frosted Christmas tree one and handed her the red Santa hat one. "Here, try one of these cookies, they're delicious." 

"They better be delicious," her Aunt Johanna scoffed, "Haymitch said Effie had the party catered by that bourgeois bakery downtown, Mellark's or some shit like that." 

Cicely giggled around a huge bite of her cookie as her mommy snapped at her Aunty Jo for saying a bad word. But her Aunty said bad words all the time and Cicely just thought it was funny. Her mommy would just get all scowl-ly every time. 

"Anyway Brainless," Aunty Johanna continued, "Haymitch almost had a stroke when he got the bill. Almost $2,000 for food at an office Christmas party for 22 employees and their families? Can you believe that? " 

"Oh yeah, I can believe it," Mommy answered as she snapped of a chunk of her cookie and handed Cicely the rest. " Delly got Willow's Frozen cake there for her birthday party last week _. 180. Bucks_ " 

Cicely's eyes got big as she heard that. Willow's Frozen birthday cake was the prettiest , bestest tasting cake she'd ever had, and these were the bestest cookies Cicely had ever tasted too! Her mommy just had to get her birthday cake at Melerk's! 

"Mommy," Cicely cut in, earning a look from her mother for interrupting grown-up talk. "Excuse me," she hastily added, "Can I have a Frozen cake from Melerk's for my birthday party too? Cause I'll be six in just a little while." she pleaded. " Except I just want my cake to have Elsa on it cause she's my favorite!" 

"We'll see." her mother replied as she shared a funny look with Aunty Johanna . I grabbed Mommy's had and pulled her so she could lean in. 

"Please, Mommy! I really, really want a pretty Frozen cake like Willow's. Can we go to Mellerk's?" she begged as she gave her best puppy dog eyes. 

"It's Mellark's Peanut, and maybe your Aunty Johanna will get your birthday cake this year." she laughed, "That's what Godmother's are for right?" Cicely swung around, braids flying, and latched onto her Aunty's waist. 

"Please. Please. Please," she chanted as she bounced on the balls of her feet, tiny hands fisted in the fabric of her Aunty's silky red dress. 

"Who told you that's what Godmothers are for?" she teased. 

"You did!" Cicely laughed as she punched her in the stomach. "You said Godmommies buy you the good stuff your parents won't, remember?" she replied before shrieking as her Aunty tickled her all over. 

"I said that!?" Aunty Johanna shouted in mock surprise. "Are you sure? Maybe you should just ask Santa for a Frozen cake." she teased. 

"No, I can't," Cicely whined dramatically throwing her hands on her slender hips pouting. "I have to ask Santa for something _much_ more important-er than that." she finished finally giving into the urge to stomp her Mary-Jane clad foot. 

"Oh really?" her mother mused from behind her, "And what might that be?" 

"Mommy," she groaned adorably smacking her petite palm to her forehead, "You know I can't tell _you,_ my wish might not come true then. _Duh."_

" _Duh_ ," her mommy mocked licking out her tongue at her. "Well let's go see Santa then, so you can tell him your ' _oh so secret'_ wish." she smiled and shook her head like she always did when she thought Cicely was being too much. 

"Yes," She hissed and excitedly jumped into the air, hands raised, before grabbing her mommy's hand and another cookie, "Let's go!" she chirped as she began to drag her mother across the room to join Santa's line. 

xoxoxoxo 

Cicely studied the man dressed as Santa trying to figure out if he was the real Santa or just one of his helpers. Her mommy told her that some of the people dressed as Santa were just his helpers, so that Santa could get help learning what all the kids in the world wanted. That's why Santa sometimes looks different, or she sees him at different places all the time. You never know which one is the real Santa. 

This Santa had the nice red, velvet suit and shiny boots with polished silver buckles. He also had a soft looking snow white beard that matched the hair peeking from beneath his Santa hat. His bushy caterpillar eyebrows wiggled as she watched him talk to the little boy sitting in his lap at the moment. But what really caught her attention was the sparkly blue eyes that peered out from under the small gold glasses balanced on the tip of his nose. They shined with laughter and kindness. They were filled with a happiness that she imagined only the real Santa could feel this time of year. She also remembered that he greeted each of the kids before her by name. Only the true Santa would know that, right? 

Cicely tilted her head back and looked up at her mommy who was silently taking in the party around them. She squeezed the soft, warm hand holding hers to capture her mother's attention. A pretty pair of liquid silver eyes immediately met her own matching ones and her mother squeezed back gifting her with a beautiful smile. Her mommy was really the most beautiful mommy in the whole universe. She looked especially pretty tonight. Her skinny grown-up dress went almost down to her knees and it was the color of Cicely's favorite Kelly green colored pencil. The dress had a matching belt and a small ruffle around the middle, and even her tall, fancy lady shoes had a ruffle too. But the absolute bestest thing was the tiny green and white jewels that sprinkled her usual thick coffee colored braid. They were just like Elsa's in Frozen except green, and Cicely had picked them out all by herself. 

Her mommy nudged her forwards as the girl, with curly red hair, in front of her ran up to sit in Santa's lap. They were next! Cicely pulled her hand out of her mama's grasp and nervously ran her tiny fingers over the gold velvet rope separating Santa's line from the rest of the party _. What if he said she hadn't been good enough this year to ask for such a big gift? What if it was too late for him to get it?_ She really only wanted this one thing! He could keep anything else the elves had made for her already. And she really promised to be super good next year too. Cross her heart and hope to _die_ promise! 

Cicely worried her bottom lip as the little girl on Santa's lap continued to whisper with him. She watched as one of the elves handed Santa a glittery red wrapped gift, which he immediately gave to the little girl. She squealed and quickly thanked him before rushing over to a man with the same fire colored hair, showing off her present. This was it. It was her turn now. 

With a deep breath, Cicely looked back at her mommy to see if she could go ahead, and was surprised to see her whispering with an elf. She didn't even see him come over, but when her saw her looking he smiled. 

"Come on little Lady, looks like you're next." he sing-songed in a squeaky voice, gently placing his hands on her shoulder and leading her over to the man that she had been dying to see for three days. Once they got to Santa's chair he leaned over and quickly whispered something in Santa's ear. Santa just nodded and grinned down at her with his shiny white teeth. 

"Ho, ho, ho, Merry Christmas Miss Cicely," he boomed as he helped her climb into his lap. "My friend Minty here tells me that your Mommy agrees you've been a good girl this year. What do you think? Did you earn your spot on my 'nice' list?" Santa asked looking at her over the rim of his glasses. 

"Yes Sir," she whispered, completely awed by the fact she was talking to _the_ Santa Claus. He playfully leaned in and tapped his ear twice. 

"What was that? Speak up Precious, Santa has these old ears," he laughed as he tweaked her nose with his leather clad fingers causing her to giggle. 

"Yes Sir," she repeated louder this time as she shyly held up the cookie, now with smudged icing, she'd grabbed from the desert table. "I bought this for you cause my mommy said you really liked cookies, and these ones are really good," she explained nodding for emphasis. 

"My sincerest thanks, Miss Cicely," He beamed as he accepted her gift. "That certainly was thoughtful. I was beginning to get a bit hungry, and now I have my favorite snack!" 

Cicely smiled with pride as Santa took a huge bite of her cookie and hummed in delight. Maybe Santa liked her enough to get Cicely her truest Christmas wish. He said that she was on his '"nice" list, and he said she was thoughtful too. 

"Now, I received a very nice letter last week that mentioned something about a singing doll?" Santa hinted. "And I think I may just have one with me somewhere." he teased patting the pockets of his fur lined jacket. 

" Mr. Santa? Is it ok if I ask for something else instead?" Cicely hesitated, not wanting to upset him after his elves had already gone through the trouble of making her doll. 

"Ho, well it's awfully close to Christmas, but let's hear it. I'll see what I can do." he answered sweetly as he leaned in to let her whisper in his ear. 

"Well," she paused looking over her shoulder to make sure her mommy couldn't hear her. Cicely thought she was standing far enough away and continued, "My bestest friend Sienna's Daddy is in heaven just like mine, and then her mommy had a wedding and she got a new daddy. He's super nice and takes her to dance class and everything," she explained then lowered her voice even more. "So I wanted to ask you can send someone nice for my mommy to have a wedding with, so I can get a new daddy too." she finished with a rush unable to meet Santa's eyes. 

Santa was silent for a moment, and when Cicely felt she was brave enough to look up at his face she noticed he was staring right at her mommy with a funny look on his face. She didn't know why he was looking at her so weirdly; she was just playing with her phone. Cicely needed to know if he was going to be able to help her or not! 

She reached up and lightly tugged on his soft beard to gain his attention. Santa's pretty blue eyes snapped back to her own and he quietly cleared his throat. Cicely noticed his whole face was now as red as his cheeks were before. 

"Hmm," Santa hummed after clearing his throat again. "Well that is a mighty big wish," he finished slowly. "And Christmas is only a few days away." Cicely's small shoulders began to sag. 

"Please try," Cicely begged, her eyes pleading with his, "I promise you don't have to get me anything else at all. I just want this one thing." she expressed as she clasped her tiny hands together. 

"I tell you what," said Santa, "I will certainly look for you, but I can't promise anything by Christmas. It's just too soon. Why don't you tell me what you would like in a new daddy, so I know what to look for." he smiled sympathetically. 

"Just someone nice to me and Mommy, she started hopefully, ticking off points with her little fingers. "Oh, and he has to bring Mommy flowers sometimes, and maybe really good cookies like the one's from Mellerk's. Maybe he can also have a doggie too, cause I always wanted to have one. And I want him to take me places like dance class and T-Ball practice." she finished before thinking of one more thing. "Oh, and can he please like watching movies with me and Mommy? Frozen is our favorite and Mommy sings just like Elsa!" 

"Well, that's quite a list Miss Cicely," Santa smiled softly, " And it might take me quite a while, but I promise to have my elves keep a good look out for you a new daddy." 

"Oh thank you, Mr. Santa!" Cicely gushed as she threw her arms around his squashy middle and buried her face in his soft coat. She felt him shift and when she pulled back he handed her a present wrapped in silver paper covered in blue and white snowflakes. 

"Here, while I work on what you really want, enjoy this for being such a good girl for your Mommy," Santa explained as he helped her down from his warm lap. "You make sure stay on my 'nice' list now," he warned before gently pushing her toward her waiting mother. 

Cicely tossed Santa one more brilliant smile before clutching her gift and running over to show her mommy what she got. 

xoxoxoxoxo 

Cicely ducked around the corner into the dim hallway that led to the offices at her mommy's job. Her mommy had left her with the other kids doing arts and crafts, while she had to go "mingle" with the other grown-ups. 'Mingle' was just a fancy word for talk about boring work stuff. Cicely had cut out snowflakes, strung popcorn chains, and even decorated a gingerbread house, and her mommy _still_ had not come back to get her. 

She snuck out of the kid's area and went looking for her mommy, but she didn't see her in the room at all. She had even circled it twice and only found her aunty Johanna. She sort of remembered where her mommy's office was, so now she was creeping through the shadowy hallway trying to find it. She silently ducked around another corner and thought she heard her mommy's voice just ahead. Cicely tip-toed forward and peeked around the next wall. She saw her mommy talking quietly to Santa. She tried to lean closer so she could hear, but they were way too quiet. Santa said something and Mommy laughed and playfully slapped his arm. Santa laughed back and ran his hand slowly down her arm before murmuring something else. 

Mommy laughed again and then handed Santa her phone. He punched in something and when another phone started ringing; he handed it back to her. Cicely watched as he stepped closer to her mommy and mumbled something else. Her mommy looked up at the ceiling and then back at Santa and smiled. Cicely then watched as he put his big hands around her mommy's middle and pulled her into a big _gross_ kiss! 

Neither hear her gasp in horror as she slowly backed away, tears already leaking from her bewildered eyes. She choked back a sob before turning and running back towards the noisy party. 

xoxoxoxoxo 

The shout of someone calling her name barely registered as Cicely blindly stumbled through the large banquet room that hosted the holiday celebration. She didn't have a destination, but knew she wanted to get as far away from the pain of seeing that kiss as she could. It wasn't fair. Santa was supposed to find her a daddy who would be there for her all the time. He couldn't be her new daddy, he was only around once a year. _They wouldn't make her move to the North Pole would they?_ She couldn't leave all her friends, and he teacher Miss Annie. This wasn't what she'd asked for! 

Cicely found herself in the fancy glass lobby of the building and glanced around before spotting a small sitting area complete with comfortable looking wingback chairs. She ran over to a solid grey chair and threw herself onto the cushion before balling up and crying softly into her candy cane striped tights. She curled up tighter as the hear the tale tell 'click' of high heels on tile floor coming closer. Cicely wished everyone would just leave her alone. Everything was just ruined. 

She felt the chair dip as someone settled down on she seat with her. She refused to lift her wet face from her knees, and stiffened when a warm hand was laid across her back. The familiar smell of vanilla and pine prompted her to quickly turn and bury her face into her companion's ribcage. Cicely continued to sniff softly as strong arms circled around her and a hand smoothed down one of her braids. 

"Whose face does Aunty Johanna need to put an axe into, hmm?" was hummed into Cicely's neck. "No one makes my favorite girl cry and gets away with it," she finished pulling the slight girl further into her lap. Cicely still refused to utter a word, so her Aunty danced her long fingers up and down her sides trying to pull a laugh from the upset girl. 

"Come on, spill. Don't make me get loud, cause I'll get loud." she teased. " Now who do I need to chop down?" she threatened, poking Cicely in the side causing her so smile just a bit through her tears. 

"Santa." was all she offer with a quiet huff. 

"Santa?" Aunty Johanna asked in shock, pushing her back so she could see Cicely's face. "Why? Did he hurt you? Did he touch you?" she said harshly, eyes narrowed into slits. "You know you can tell me, cause I will _stab_ a mother fucker if he touched you!" she promised watching the girl carefully. 

"Nooo," Cicely whined, "He touched Mommy, and that's not what I asked for at _all."_ shefinished her voice raising ever so slightly. 

"What do you mean touched Mommy?" she asked as her eyebrows climbed into her hairline. 

"I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus, but he wasn't supposed to do that," she complained as tears started to leak from the corners of her eyes once more. "I asked Santa to find me a new daddy! But I don't want _him_ as my new daddy. He was supposed to find someone who would stay here with me and Mommy all the time. Not just at Christmas time," she explained. 

"Wait a minute, _wait_ a minute," Aunty Johanna started raising her hand to gesture 'hold on', "Start over. Your mommy was kissing Santa Claus? When? Where?" 

Cicely recounted the entire story from sneaking away from the children's area to the moment Santa put his yucky lips on her mommy. Her Aunty listened closely, and only interjected a few questions here and there. Once she was finished she looked up to gage her reaction to find her Aunty's lips pressed together fighting laughter. 

"It's not funny!" she screamed pounding her tiny fists into her Aunty Johanna's chest causing her to finally lose it, and begin cackling hysterically. 

"I'm not laughing at you, Crazy, I promise," she wheezed, "I'm highly amused by the fact that your mother is so hard up, that she's resorted to pulling fat Santas for a little action." 

"Aunty Johanna! I'm serious, what if _He_ makes us move to the North Pole with him?" she spat, " I wanna stay here with all my friends!" she finished placing a hand on each of her Aunty's shoulders in earnestness. 

"Calm down, Little Bit, Your mommy is not about to run off with Jolly ole Saint Nick." she promised as he rolled her eyes. "Besides I pretty sure that fat fu- fart is already married." she finished dismissively. 

"But he kissed her on the lips!" Cicely exclaimed, arms flailing out dramatically. Aunty Johanna grabbed her little heart-shaped face between her warm hands. 

"Relax," she drawled out, "I'm sure they just got caught under some mistletoe or some shit like that." she waved it off as unimportant. 

"What's mistle-toe?" Cicely asked pulling her face out of her Aunty's grasp in irritation. Her Aunty scanned the bright lobby. 

"There," she said pointing to a small bunch of leaves, with white berries, hanging from a doorframe across the room. "That's mistletoe and it's Christmas tradition when two adults are caught under the mistletoe together they have to smooch," she demonstrated by popping a big ole wet kiss on Cicely's lips. Cicely was silent for a few minutes as she thought everything over. 

"So, Santa doesn't really want to be my new daddy? Mommy only kissed him cause of the mistle-toe thingy?" she reiterated. 

"Yep," she finished with a pop, "Though I'm pretty sure locking lips with Brainless, will help a whole damn lot on his search for Daddy." she smirked. 

"Why?" Cicely asked tilting her head slightly yawning. 

"Cause your mother has no idea the effect she can have on people." she answered before grabbing onto the girl's waist tighter and standing up. She began to carry the completely drained child back to the party when they were intercepted by her mommy. 

"There you two are," she scowled, " I have been looking everywhere for you guys." she snapped holding her arm out for her sleepy child. Cicely felt herself began to drift off, when her mommy asked Aunty Johanna why she had been crying. She vaguely heard her Aunty dismissively say something about a misunderstanding, before her mommy started to go gather their coats. But before they could leave the lobby she heard her Aunty shout. 

"Brainless! You. Me. Lunch tomorrow. Oh we have to talk!" 

xoxoxoxoxo 

Christmas and New Years came and went, and before Cicely realized it was almost Valentines' Day. Of course, like any five-year-old, Santa's promise to find her a new daddy rarely crossed her mind unless there was an activity she would have wanted a daddy present. 

Her mommy had been really happy lately. Cicely had been spending lots more time with her Aunties Prim and Johanna while her mommy went out to do grown-up stuff. Her mommy told her that she had met a new friend, and they we going out places to get to know each other better. Cicely, who was shy like her mother, always wanted to make new friends, and asked when they would meet. Her mommy always said 'maybe soon'. 

On Valentines' Day, her Aunty Prim had come to spend the night with her and she was finally going to meet her mommy's new friend. She was curled up on the couch in her PJs watching an episode of _Sofia the 1st,_ while her Aunty Prim put pretty waves in her mommy's hair. She had been dressing up a lot lately but tonight she looked extra special. Her mommy was wearing a black dress that stopped right before her knees with long lace sleeves. Her back was almost completely bare and Aunty Prim had rubbed some glittery lotion all over it making her sparkle in the light. 

She was just about to ask if she could get some pretty curls in her hair next, when the doorbell rang. Cicely jumped off the couch like lightning and her socked feet slid to a stop in front of the door. She put her hand on the knob before remembering what her mommy told her about answering the door by herself. She looked back to see her mommy quickly straightening herself in the hall mirror before nodding over at Cicely. 

"Remember ask who it is first." she reminded. The little girl nodded back and drew in a deep breath so she could shout through the door. 

"Who is it please?"Cicely pressed her ear to the door straining to hear the reply. She then looked back to her mommy in question. "Peeta?" 

"You can let him in," she instructed displaying her beautiful smile. 

Getting the go ahead, Cicely clicked the locks and opened the door enough to peek out and see who was standing on her porch. First thing she noticed was that he was dressed all fancy like her mommy. He wore black dress pants and a bright white button-down shirt. She knew her mommy would like the silky green tie he wore, as it was her favorite color. He looked tall and strong like a prince or a knight, but it was his sparkly blue eyes that enchanted Cicely. Suddenly shy, she just stood there silently and adverted her stare to his polished dress shoes. She blushed a little when he cleared his throat trying to gain her attention. 

"Hello," his clear tenor voice addressed her as she met his pretty eyes again, "You must be the Cicely I've heard so much about. Wow, Katniss wasn't exaggerating when said what a "beautiful little girl" you were." he finished flashing his perfect teeth with a sweet smile. 

Cicely blushed even further and quickly darted her eyes back to his shoes, before stepping back and widening the door further in a silent invitation to come in. She didn't look up as she heard her mommy warmly greet her friend, but when she came up to give him what sounded like a quick peck Cicely took the opportunity to step behind her mother's legs. She peeked around her mommy's hip to get a better look at the handsome man as he stared at her mommy with a dreamy expression. 

"You look absolutely stunning" he sighed, "That dress looks beautiful on you!" He shifted and for the first time Cicely noticed he was carrying a bouquet of purple flowers and a small white paper bag. "Here," he held out the flowers for her mommy to take. "I hope you like lilacs, I remember you said you weren't fond of roses," he smiled. 

"They are actually my favorite. I love how they smell." she affirmed as she brought them closer to her face for a whiff. 

"Great," He said as he bashfully ducked his head. "They actually reminded me of the scent of your perfume. That's why I picked them." he explained. 

"Peeta, You're too sweet." her mommy replied as she grabbed his big hand and gave it a squeeze, "Let me go put these in some water. Why don't you sit down for a minute," she suggested gesturing to the abandoned couch. 

Cicely watched as he moved over and took a seat in the middle of the sofa. As her mother made a move to the kitchen she made to follow her, but her mommy then put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. 

"Peanut, why don't you sit down and keep Mr. Peeta company while I take care of these," she said as she gently pushed Cicely in his direction. She gave her mommy a pleading look, but she just cupped her chin and whispered, "Go on, he's really nice." before leaving the room. 

Cicely slowly shuffled over to the couch and perched her bottom on the farthest cushion away from their guest and stared shyly. 

"I see you like _Sofia the 1st_ ," he commented nodding towards the TV with a friendly grin, "I love this show. I watch it with my nieces all the time when they come over." 

"You do?" Cicely asked momentarily forgetting her shyness when talking about a one of her favorite subjects. 

"Oh yeah," he agreed enthusiastically, "Clover is my favorite character. What about yours?" 

"I like Sofia the best," she answered, scooting back further onto the seat, no longer clinging to the armrest. 

"Sofia is great too! You know, her and Clover are best friends." he pointed out. "Maybe we can be great friends too." he finished as he wiggled his eyebrows at her causing her to giggle softly. 

"I almost forgot," he said as he handed her the white paper bag she noticed earlier, "I made this for you! Happy Valentines' Day." he smiled motioning for her to open it. Cicely fiddled with the flap before pulling out a big heart-shaped cookie with pink icing and red sprinkles causing her eyes to widen. 

"You made this!" she exclaimed, "It's so pretty. Thank you!" she gushed. 

"You are quite welcome, Miss Cicely, I just hope you like it. My nieces love them," he laughed, "I'm quite convinced the come over to my house all the time just for the cookies, well that or to play with Winter." he finished sheepishly. 

"Who's winter?" Cicely asked curiously. 

"Oh, She's my Siberian Husky... well, I keep saying puppy, but She's about this big now," he explained as he held his hand about four inches over the sofa cushion to demonstrate how big the dog was. 

"You have a doggie?" she questioned unconsciously moving closer to him on the seat, "Can I meet her?" she begged. 

"Absolutely, I'm sure she would love that, Winter loves to make new friends." he told her as Cicely beamed back at him in excitement. She loved doggies! She was about to ask more about Winter when her mommy and Aunty Prim came back into the room. Her mommy already had her coat. 

"You ready to go?" she asked Mr. Peeta. Cicely watched as he gave her mommy an adoring smile as he stood up. 

"Of course," he answered then stopped in front of Cicely and held out his hand. "I was very nice to finally meet you! I hope we can talk again soon." he finished as his huge hand swallowed her own in a warm handshake. 

"Be good for your Aunt Prim, and come give me a kiss goodnight," she ordered, holding out her arms for a hug. Cicely rushed into her mommy's arms and gave her a big smacking kiss on the lips. She giggled at the stickiness of her lipstick, and then ran her small hand through her mother's soft chocolate waves before releasing her. She watched her mommy grab Mr. Peeta's hand before calling out a farewell to Aunty Prim and leaving for the night. Once they left her Aunty Prim turned to her with her hands on her hips. 

"Well, He was certainly cute, right," she teased winking at Cicely. "Now that they're gone let's get this party started! We have a stack of movies, and I think that calls for popcorn. Am I right?" 

"Yeah," the tiny girl cheered her aunt. 

"I shall be back then," she declared as she swept off to the kitchen to start the snack. As soon as she left the room Cicely darted over to the window and opened a slat in the blinds. She made it in time to see her mommy and Mr. Peeta reach his car parked at the curb. He opened the door for her and she watched as he pulled her mommy into a sweet kiss before holding her steady as she stepped into the car. He was really nice. 

All of a sudden she gasped. _It was him, that was her new daddy_. She just knew it. It had to be. He was _perfect_. Santa said he would find him, and he _did_! She watched in amazement as he walked around the car and got in. She observed until the taillights turned the corner out of her view, with the largest grin ever before seen on the face of a five-year-old in history! Before she let the blind fall, she peered up into the stars and closed her eyes. 

"Thank you, Santa Claus." 


End file.
